The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in an orthopedic surgery, and more particularly to an apparatus for locating the interlocking intramedullary nails.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,561 of the same applicant has disclosed an all positional and universal guiding device for interlocking intramedullary nail. Under such a prior art, the applicant devotes himself and creates a further development and precision apparatus for locating interlocking intramedullary nails.
The interlocking intramedullary nails are often used in treatment of deformities, diseases, and injuries of bones, such as humerus, femur, tibia, etc. The interlocking intramedullary nails are used in conjunction with the fixation nails for the rehabilitation of the deformed bone. Such restorative operation is often complicated by the fact that there are a variety of interlocking intramedullary nails, which are different in specification and are made by various manufacturers.
It is technically difficult to implant an interlocking intramedullary nail with precision. In order to minimize the technical difficulty that is involved in the implanting of the interlocking intramedullary nail, the X-ray machine is often used to help the surgeon to align the nail with the threaded hole. It is conceivable that the constant exposure to the X-rays is hazardous to the health of the surgeon.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable apparatus enabling the interlocking intramedullary nails of various specifications to be aligned with the near end and the far end threaded holes without the use of the X-ray machine.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.